


Marrying Lin Beifong

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SUPER CHEESY, kyalin - Freeform, kyalin wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: The first time Kya brought up planning their wedding Lin completely deflected the conversation by kissing her. Which lead to an entire evening of passionate sex. Kya had no complaints about this, of course, but they hadn’t made any progress on the wedding planning...
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. The Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This will be two parts. Just another little fic that came to me, I hope you like it =)

The first time Kya brought up planning their wedding Lin completely deflected the conversation by kissing her. Which lead to an entire evening of passionate sex. Kya had no complaints about this, of course, but they hadn’t made any progress on the wedding planning.

She didn’t bring it up again for a couple months. She knew Lin needed time to process her feelings and the last thing she wanted to do was push her to do something she wasn’t ready for. They were both old enough that they didn’t need a formal marriage to show their commitment to each other but Kya knew it was something Lin really did want. And she, not so secretly, wanted it as well.

“So when are we gonna do this wedding thing?”

Lin choked on her drink, an instant look of awkward panic on her face as she carefully avoided looking at Kya.

“I should really get to the office.”

Oh, she wasn’t getting off that easy. Kya moved quickly to block Lin’s path to the door to their apartment, her hands on her hips as she stared down the stubborn earthbender. Lin narrowed her eyes as she tried to dart around her, finally growing exasperated as she grabbed Kya by the shoulders and moved her out of the way.

“We can talk about it tonight. I just… not right now.”

“Fine. But we _will_ be talking about it later.”

They didn’t talk about it later.

Kya had found herself in the all too familiar position of sitting by Lin’s hospital bed. Compared to some of her past near-death experiences this one had been kind of a freak accident. Lin had been overseeing the transport of a dangerous criminal when some idiot lost control of their Satomobile and it crashed into the transport vehicle hard enough that it flipped 3 times before smashing into the side of a building.

Both the criminal and the officer driving the vehicle were killed in the accident, leaving Lin the only survivor by some sort of miracle. Kya tried to assure herself that she would be okay. She just needed her to open those beautiful eyes...

* * *

They had been engaged for a little over a year when Kya finally got Lin to actually talk about the subject.

“So. The wedding. How about we just go to the courthouse? I don’t care how we do it but I’m sick of not being married to you.”

Lin pursed her lips and Kya prepared for her to change the subject or find some other excuse to drop the topic. But there was something else in her expression.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid.”

“Lin…”

She let out a long breath, her cheeks getting slightly red as she looked away. Kya walked over to sit on the table in front of her, reaching her hand down to Lin’s chin to lift her head so it was looking at her.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I was thinking… I mean, I thought maybe… I-I…”

“I haven’t seen you this flustered since the time I wore that little lacy nightgown for your birthday.”

“Kya.”

“I’m sorry. Please continue stammering.”

Lin glared at her before taking a deep breath and finally saying what was on her mind.

“I want a wedding. A real one. Nothing big. Just our friends and family. But I want it all, Kya. Fancy clothes, overpriced food, music…”

“Dancing?”

“Yes, dancing. But only with you. And only for one dance of my choosing.”

“Perfectly reasonable.”

“I want to celebrate our love with every stupid cliché there is.”

“Shout it from the rooftops!”

“Yes! Well, not literally.”

Kya shifted away from the table so she was fully sitting in Lin’s lap, draping her arms around loosely around her neck. Who would have thought Lin Beifong would be into so much mushy gushy wedding stuff. Hell, who would have thought _she_ would be into it. But she was. She really was.

“We’ll need to pick a date.”

Their planning was once again derailed when an angry Jinora pounded on their door, not waiting for an answer before barging in.

“BOYS ARE SO STUPID, AUNT KYA!”

Lin smiled as Kya pecked her on the lips before going to meet their niece.

* * *

She thought they had finally made some real progress towards figuring out the wedding details.

She was wrong.

Lin seemed to be back to avoiding the topic in any way she could. It was after a night of Lin pretending to be asleep that Kya decided she was just going to have to take matters into her own hands.

She laid all the groundwork and now just had to spring her trap…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload the whole thing at the same time but I didn't have time to finish part 2 today. It should be up tomorrow or Friday!


	2. The Setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complete self-indulgent fluff.
> 
> This whole thing was inspired by recent Kyalin fanart by synne-i on tumblr
> 
> I kept the wedding ceremony vague on purpose just because I didn't want to incorporate any specific cultural/religious practices. So super vague but hopefully still good.

“Are you ready to go?”

“What?”

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

Lin wracked her brain as she tried to remember what she was supposed to be ready for. She repositioned the phone, resting it between her ear and shoulder as she shuffled the papers on her desk. She found her calendar and found the date circled with the words “Kya Art-“ scribbled before trailing off as if she had gotten distracted partway through writing it.

“The art…. Thing.”

“Yes. The art thing. You promised you’d go with me.”

Lin covered the receiver with her hand as she tilted her head back, groaning loudly. She really didn’t have time for it tonight. There had been a recent raid on a Terra Triad hangout and she had barely made a dent in her paperwork. But it had been ages since she had been out with Kya. Her beautiful waterbender didn’t complain often but Lin knew how much their evenings out together meant to her.

“Lin? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry. I…”

“If you’ve got too much work to do, it’s okay. I can just go alone… I just thought it might be nice…”

The words didn’t match her tone of voice as she used the guilt tactic she only reserved for when she really wanted Lin to do something. And it worked almost every time including tonight.

“No, I’ll go. Just give me an hour, okay?”

* * *

Exactly an hour later Lin was still working her way through her pile of paperwork when she heard the buzz of a commotion outside her office door. Annoyed, she got up from her desk to tell off whoever was disturbing her peace.

“What’s going-“

She trailed off when she saw the source of the disturbance; Kya.

Her eyes got wide and she felt her cheeks warm as she took in the waterbender’s appearance. She was wearing a flowing dress that was such a pale blue that it almost looked white. It was made of a finer material than she usually wore and there were soft blue sleeves hanging down her arms, the color complimenting her dark skin perfectly. Thin, sparkling bracelets adorned her wrists and matching pieces were woven into her hair.

She looked beautiful.

Lin blinked rapidly, forgetting where she was for a moment as she noticed several eyes staring at her. She cleared her voice loudly and walked to Kya, most of her officers averting their eyes and pretending to get back to work.

“I didn’t realize this event was so… _formal.”_

“It’s not every day an exhibit like this comes to town.”

“You… you look beautiful, Kya. But I’m going to look underdressed compared to you.”

“Don’t worry, I brought you something.”

She lifted up a garment bag that Lin noticed for the first time, grinning broadly. Starting to regret her decision to go to this event Lin defaulted to her signature move of looking for any excuse to get out of it. She ran her hand through her hair.

“Kya… I’m not sure about this. I’ve got a lot of work here and-“

Lin was cut off by Saikhan coming up behind her and clapping a hand on her shoulder. She flinched instinctively and he was lucky she didn’t react more violently, something that he, of all people, should know. He looked over to Kya and Lin could have sworn they shared a knowing look with each other before he spoke.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Chief. When your girl shows up at the station looking like _that,_ you do whatever she wants.”

“But-“

“Oh come on, Chief. You’ve been working yourself too hard for over 20 years. Take the night off.”

She looked from him to Kya who had tilted her chin down and was looking at her with ridiculous puppy dog eyes. As much as the idea of socializing with a bunch of people she didn’t know made her skin crawl, having Kya by her side all night looking so perfectly gorgeous didn’t sound so bad. She let out a sigh and the look on Kya’s face told her she knew she had won.

“Fine. Where’s Mako? I’ve got some stuff he can finish up for me.”

Saikhan and Kya shared another look that Lin made mental note of.

“I-uh… I sent him on assignment earlier. You just go on, Chief. I’ll take care of things here.”

She narrowed her eyes at him but let it go.

“Okay, let’s go.”

“Wait! You’ve gotta change first, Lin.”

“Kya…”

“Please… it’ll look great, I promise.”

Lin rolled her eyes before grabbing the garment bag and going to her office, getting one last look of a smirking Kya perched on the edge of a desk before flipping the blinds closed.

* * *

“Kya, I look ridiculous.”

Lin reappeared in the doorway and the entire office went silent. She wore a long, pale tunic that matched Kya’s perfectly over a billowy pair of pants that felt as if they were made of silk. There was a sash around her waist and Kya had brought a neck piece that Suyin had gotten her as gift a few years prior but that she had never worn. Her cheeks reddened as all eyes turned to her. She was suddenly feeling very self-conscious and turned to go back to her office to change.

“Chief, looking good!”

She paused as murmurs of agreement went around the room. Kya hopped off the desk and walked to her, looping her arm through Lin’s and pulling her away from the safety of her office. Lin was still feeling embarrassed as they walked across the room, some brave officer actually whistling as she passed. They got to the door and Kya stopped to turn her head over her shoulder.

“Don’t wait up!”

Lin jerked Kya’s arm, dragging her out the door as the room behind them buzzed excitedly at the Chief actually letting her guard down for once. Kya smiled sweetly and Lin let out a low growl.

“You are so going to pay for this later.”

“I look forward to it, _Chief.”_

* * *

“Kya, there’s no one here.”

They were standing in the lobby of a tall building in downtown Republic City. The lights were dimmed and a set of elevators hummed quietly but didn’t seem to be moving. Kya scratched her head as she looked around.

“I’m sure this is the right place… maybe I got the date wrong.”

“Kya!”

“What? Maybe there’s a different entrance. Wait here, I’m going to go find someone.”

“Kya, wait!”

Before Lin could get her to stop Kya flitted off through a set of doors on one side of the room. She let out a groan of frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took in a calming breath before stomping her foot on the ground. Her seismic sense didn’t pick up on any other people on the ground floor, she didn’t even feel Kya but she did pick up on one of the elevators moving downward. She stood in front of them as the door opened to reveal someone she definitely did not expect to see.

“Uncle Zuko?”

“Lin! It’s so good to see you!”

She furrowed her brows as he stepped towards her.

“What on earth are _you_ doing here?”

He tried to act as if it was perfectly reasonable for the former Firelord to be hanging out, alone, in the elevator of a seemingly deserted building. But he had never been very good at deception and Lin was instantly suspicious.

“There’s a new Fire Nation art exhibit on display here sponsored by the royal family. Izumi was busy so I came to show support for the project. To be honest, the whole thing has me a bit on edge so when they said they needed someone to come fetch you and Kya I graciously volunteered.”

Lin smiled and then scowled as she looked around for Kya. She was nowhere to be found.

“I swear Kya was just here. I don’t know where she-“

“Not to worry! I can bring you up and send someone to track her down.”

He pushed a button and the elevator doors reopened. Lin looked around for Kya one more time before following him inside. She noticed him push the button for the top floor.

“You know, I don’t remember the last time I’ve seen you this dressed up.”

Lin’s cheeks got warm again as she looked to her feet.

“Oh, yeah. That. Kya’s doing.”

“Well, you look beautiful.”

She looked up to him as he smiled warmly at her. She smiled back feeling a slight catch in her throat. Lin had always felt a connection with Zuko that she didn’t have with the others. After the incident with Su he was the only who truly understood how she was feeling. They both bore inescapable scars at the hands of unapologetic family members.

They reached the top floor and Zuko motioned for her to exit first. She stepped out, expecting to finally see more people but the hallway was just as dark and deserted as the lobby they had just come from. Zuko seemed to read her mind as he walked towards a door at the end of the hall.

“We’ve got to go up a little higher. It’s on the roof.”

Lin followed him and they paused outside the door. She could hear and feel people now. She paused for a moment as her senses recognized some of the people on the other side of the door. Zuko’s heartrate, in particular, had spiked as he held a hand out to stop her.

“Wait here. Just a moment.”

He didn’t wait for her to respond before slipping through the door. The buzz of conversation seeped through but had stopped when he reappeared a moment later. Lin narrowed her eyes suspiciously and felt an unexplainable flutter in her stomach as he held out an arm to her expectantly. She took it carefully as the door opened.

They stood at the end of small walkway lined on either side by a dozen chairs. Lin looked up at the trail of lights that zig zagged above them, twinkling softly against the dark sky. Soft music started playing and she looked to the people in the chairs as the faces of all the people in her life that she cared about stared back at her. She looked over to Zuko but he just smiled at her.

“What is going on?”

“IS THIS CLICHÉ ENOUGH FOR YOU, LIN?!”

Her head whipped around as she caught sight of Kya standing at the other end of the aisle for the first time. She seemed to be out of breath as she held a hand against her side, panting slightly. Jinora stood behind her in a set of lovely formal robes, beaming at her. Lin was still processing what was going on as Zuko gently patted her hand that was still wrapped around his arm.

“Welcome to your wedding, Lin.”

The words hit her like a brick and she stared dumbly at him for a moment. And then things started to make sense. Kya had been acting weirder than usual the last couple months. Lin had noticed her abruptly ending phone calls when she got home and there had been more packages arriving than usual for a few weeks now. The looks she shared with Saikhan earlier this evening, the outfit ready to go. She had planned it all behind her back perfectly.

She should be angry. At another point in her life she would have been, storming away as quickly as she could. And yet, she wasn’t angry at all. She was nervous, feeling as if little butterflies were doing somersaults in her stomach but she was also feeling a sense of pure joy at the thought of finally getting to celebrate her love for Kya.

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“Shall we?”

Lin closed her eyes for just a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly before her face softened and she shifted her weight so she was closer to him. The music swelled and Lin gripped Zuko’s arm tighter for support as they walked down the aisle to where Kya waited for her.

Bolin was openly crying while Mako stood stoically by his side, shaking his head. Korra was there, her head resting against Asami’s shoulder as they both smiled. In the front row was Katara, silently crying, while Toph stood next to her smiling broadly and giving Lin a big thumbs up.

Then they were in front of Kya and Lin was stunned for a moment by how beautiful she looked in the soft glow of the twinkling lights. Zuko took Lin’s hand pressed it to his lip in gentle kiss before turning to go take is spot next to Toph and Katara.

Kya was looking completely smug as Lin shook her head at her in exasperation.

“Surprised, Linny?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

A look of doubt flashed across Kya’s face. Lin rolled her eyes before grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her down so she could kiss her on the lips. Their audience chuckled and Jinora cleared her throat quietly before leaning towards them.

“You’re a little early for that. I haven’t actually married you two yet.”

They pulled apart, Lin looking a bit embarrassed while Kya licked her lips and grinned wickedly. Jinora straightened up and held her hands out.

“Okay, let’s get to the reason why we’ve all been stealthy gathered here today. To bear witness to the marriage of Lin and Kya. _Finally_ …”

She looked directly at Lin as she said the last word and Lin rolled her eyes again.

“If you two will face each other and hold hands. I understand Kya has her own vows she wants to speak and then Lin you can have a turn.”

Lin jerked her head to look at Jinora before turning back to Kya. She didn’t have any vows ready to go, what was she supposed to say? Lin’s heart started racing but it calmed as Kya cleared her throat and started speaking.

“I think I’ve always loved you, Lin. And one of my only great regrets in life is not telling you sooner. In fact, if I could back in time and change one thing I would go back to that day Tenzin asked you to be his girlfriend and tell him to fuck off because you were mine.”

Lin gawked at her as there were a few gasps and chuckles from the crowd. Kya looked over Lin’s shoulder to her mother and mouthed the word _sorry,_ before continuing.

“Yeah. I’d lay it all out to you then and there and you’d probably kick my ass but at least I could spend the rest of my life knowing I had done all I could to show the incredible Lin Beifong how utterly in love with her I was.”

Kya’s eyes filled with tears and Lin squeezed her hands affectionately as they shared an unspoken moment. Kya took in a steadying breath as she struggled to keep the emotion out of her voice.

“But I can’t go back in time. So instead, I will spend the rest of my life growing with you, taking care of you, and loving you for every second of every day from now until we reunite in the spirit world where I will keep loving you for eternity and a half.”

Lin’s throat got tight. Jinora wiped her eyes as she gestured to Lin who was still completely unprepared.

“This really isn’t fair. I had no time to prepare anything.”

Her voice cracked as she spoke and she took a moment to gather herself.

“Okay. Kya, I know I can be difficult and stubborn and kind of reckless, I guess…”

Kya let out a snort of laughter, shaking her head.

“But when I’m with you I feel things I didn’t ever think I could feel. You make me feel whole… like you’re the piece I’ve been missing my whole life. And I never want to lose that piece of myself again. I never want to live without _you_ again.”

Bolin blew his nose loudly and Lin and Kya laughed. Kya wiped a stray tear across the scarred side of Lin’s face as Jinora wiped her own face and cleared her throat loudly again.

“Lin, do you-“

“I do.”

“And Kya, do-“

“Of course I do.”

“Then, before these witnesses that have gathered here, let it be known throughout the universe that I hereby declare you, married.”

Jinora held her arms out dramatically before leaning in to whisper to them excitedly.

“You guys can kiss now.”

Kya grabbed Lin by the front of her tunic and pulled her in, kissing her passionately. She started to pull away but Lin put a hand behind Kya’s head and pulled her back towards her, deepening their kiss as their loved ones applauded loudly.

“THAT’S MY GIRL!”

They finally broke apart in time for Lin to see Katara telling Toph to calm down as the earthbender continued to hoot and holler at them. They turned to their guests and Kya gripped Lin’s hand and held their arms up triumphantly.

* * *

Several hours later they were both exhausted. Almost everyone had left and Lin and Kya were sitting with their legs dangingy over the side of the building as they looked out over the city. Kya was nestled up against her for warmth and Lin had never thought she was capable of feeling such happiness.

Kya shivered and Lin wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer.

“You know, I think you still owe me one more dance.”

“Kya, I danced with you at least 4 times this evening.”

“Yeah, but that was because I asked you. You told me a while ago that you wanted to dance at our wedding to the song of your choosing. And you’ve yet to ask me to dance at all tonight.”

“There isn’t any music.”

“Liiiin… please. I’m cold and dancing with you always makes me so hot.”

Lin rolled her eyes, smiling to herself.

“Fine, help me up.”

Kya carefully stood, pulling Lin up before they both stepped back onto the rooftop. Lin took Kya’s hand and brought her in closer before they started to slowly sway back forth. A quiet song started playing and they both looked around to see that one of the musicians was still there. He played a slow, romantic tune and Kya wrapped her arm around the small of Lin’s back, tilting her head down so their foreheads were touching.

Lin spun them in a slow circle, their hearts beating in sync before they slowed to barely more than a sway. Lin looked lovingly into Kya’s eyes.

“ _My wife_ has a nice ring to it.”

“ _My wife is hot_ sounds even better.”

“True.”

They stopped completely, lost in each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Kya.”

“And I love you, Lin Beifong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya was out of breath because she ran up the stairs to beat Lin to the roof 😂


End file.
